The present invention relates generally to boots, and more particularly, to a boot of the type employed to provide an air corridor in the spacing between facing windows of a cab of a vehicle and, for instance, a recreational housing accessory mounted on the vehicle.
It has become desirable to provide a connecting passage between the cab and camper in the conventional truck-camper combination. Heretofore, this has been most usually achieved by removing the rear window pane from the cab of the truck and by removing the facing front window pane from the forward wall of the camper, and coupling the two window apertures by means of an open ended flexible boot. This type boot extending between the truck and the camper into the respective window apertures thereof and defining a passage therebetween.
It is thought to be undesirable to require removal of the window panes in the cab and camper for installation of the boot, even when the installed boot permits installation of the panes thereafter. Accordingly, the instant invention provides a boot that may be installed in the frame runners of the respective windows, without removal thereof.